the Special Ugly CANCELLED TILL FURTHER NOTICE
by cutie09sofine
Summary: growing up ive had to liv e in the shadow of my cousin "THE TALLY YOUNGBLOOD" but then something changes my life and sends me on a twisted path of...


**NEW STORY NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT ****; P **

Good Morning , please wake up and begin your day.

the room computer droned on as it usually did I sat up and walked to the bathroom.

"Shower on"

I turned to look at myself in the mirror

my dusty dark brown hair cropped and tossled layed flat on the top of my head.i looked at my rather simple facewith my round nose , big eyes and blotched skin. Then to my figure my once lanky, small body has been replaced with a small bulge on my stomach. This was my fourth day in the "special dorm" I didn't know such a dorm existed until about a week ago .

hi I'm Splendell… I am 15 years old and live in ugly town I used to spend my time staring out the window and building my future self on my wall I spend all my time in child development and "special class".

There are not many students who live in this dorm it's about….5 of us. it's rare since the world is so "perfect".

but maybe I should start from the beginning …

lunch time the most hectic of time day. Screaming ,yelling ,the occasional food fight but today .. was different . I went and sat next to Rikky and Tavi.

"Del yu gotta get out more all you do is keep yourself all cooped up in the dorm all day reading your silly rusty books" Tavi stated as she did every day

"you know she's right I mean your cousin is TALLY YOUNGBLOOD you gotta be a little exciting" Rikky chimed in once again.

"you know my cousin may be one of the most famous people in the whole city ….. but im okay with me. she may have fans, stories and….and"

" and a super shmexy boyfriend" Tavi added

"yeah Zane l is pretty awesome"

"its pretty cool how they brought him back to life"Rikki added excitedly

"yeah cuz tally is the most awesome person in the world and people would do anything for her"tavi returned

they babbled on for some time before I interrupted

"okay tally's awesome I'm a bore then go find her and hang out with her then!" I yelled. which only seemed like a whisper in the noisy cafeteria"

TWEEET… the warden blew her whistle way earlier than usual and the only reason was if a disturbance occurred. It was usually a fight.

Tavi stood "omigosh it's the new kid "

Rikki kneeled on the table "yeah and…..what is wrong with his hair?"

"and what is he wearing" Tavi added

I hadn't looked up from mi book to pay attention to any of the stupidity going on in the stupid room. But then a large thumping noise seemed to grow a bit closer every second or so .Rikki seemed to dive off the table while Tavi simply maneuvered to about 2 feet away from the table I looked up just in time to see a black and red smudge come rushing towards me knocking me over. I looked up then next to me the boy lay on his back breathing heavily of exhaustion. He had a smooth complexion with a couple of discolored blotches like I did( rare among us uglies). Unusually dark black hair like he had dipped it in writing ink with random red streaks, it also was jaggedy like he cut it himself , and A round nose

He opened his eyes (they were light brown with bluish towards the middle).and turned to look at me "hi" he grinned with white teeth gleaming

I felt mi face grow warm as the grin crept across my face

"you got a pretty smile"he said in a whisper

Without warning he took his index finger and ran it from the center of my forehead down to the tip of my nose.

"there you are young we have told you several times that wearing all black is out of the dress code and that Hair straight to the nurses office to get that washed out immediately" the warden grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria …

"del del are you okay?" Tavi said as she helped me off the ground

"wow you hit that floor quick whap tht chair is not sturdy heh" Rikki said as he grabbed my other hand

"del hello"Tavi waved her hand in my face

"Wow WHO-WAS-THAT"

THAT IS WHERE MY LIFE STARTED TO GET TWISTED

**SOOOO I WAS BORED AND WAS THINKING KEEP WIDENING YOUR VARIETIES AND I DID PLEASE REVIEW I TINK THIS IS GUNNA BE GREAT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW NAME AND THE MYSTERIOUS BOYS NAME PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW BUT TTYL BYE**


End file.
